<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all tied up and nowhere to go by bydayoneway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011347">all tied up and nowhere to go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydayoneway/pseuds/bydayoneway'>bydayoneway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM elements, Bottom Kon, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but like...... sexy kidnapping, kon consents to a situation the whole way thru but does not realize the situation hes in, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydayoneway/pseuds/bydayoneway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon wakes up blindfolded, ear-muffed, gagged, and tied up. Despite all evidence to the contrary, he's pretty sure that Tim's just being kinky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all tied up and nowhere to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kon woke up, he was sitting in a chair, mostly naked, and tied up nice and tight, the way that Tim always liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggled his arms a bit, but his restraints were pretty tight. They were a little rougher than the cords Tim usually used, but Kon had been complaining that Tim was way too gentle with him. Maybe he was finally taking things a little futher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as Kon reached out just a little with his TTK (even knowing it was off limits for this kink), he was pleasantly surprised to find heavy chains keeping the ropes in place. Kinky. If he was a human, he wouldn’t have been able to get out no matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon wriggled his arms again, but there was absolutely no give. Tim wasn’t messing around this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to try and use his other powers, just to get himself in the mood and as psyched up for this as he wanted to be, but… to his surprise, he found himself gagged, blindfolded, and with sturdy earmuffs over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensory deprivation? Damn. Tim was going all out. That meant Tim didn’t want him to use his X-Ray vision or his superhearing, either. He just wanted him to sit in the dark, in the quiet, until Tim came and had his wicked way with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as Kon wanted to be bad and use his powers a little, he also knew this game. He wasn’t about to break just yet. He could wait. Pretend to struggle a little--maybe whine, just a bit. Just enough to give Tim the thrill he was looking for, seeing his boyfriend so ‘helpless’. And fuck. Just thinking of Tim’s face as he watched him, that was enough to get Kon going. He felt heat pool into his belly, but he fought the urge to get aroused. Not yet. Not until Tim made his presence known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise though, when he finally heard footsteps approach him, he felt a strike against his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really hurt--he was invulnerable. Hell, he almost pitied Tim’s poor hands. But Tim knew how to hit without hurting his hands, so Kon wasn’t too worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But damn. Tim was really going all out for this captive, sensory-deprivation scenario. It was a nice surprise to see something new introduced, but all the same, Kon wondered what all he had in store for him. He’d just have to go with the flow until then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon closed his eyes and tried very hard not to listen to the muffled voice (voices?) around him. He wondered what Tim was saying about him. Was he filming this? Would Kon get to see himself teased later? Fuck, he hoped so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips shifted, trying not to get turned on. Tim knew just how to get under his skin--and not being able to use his powers was a surefire way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he heard a crash loud enough to hear past the earmuffs. That was new--but Kon kept calm. Whatever it was, he knew he’d end up enjoying it. Tim was insanely good at reading into Kon’s kinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted in place, wishing he could stroke himself at least a little. Would it be cheating if he used his TTK just a little? After all… he hadn’t been told not to. Not exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, just as he was getting ready to stretch his TTK down to start getting himself riled up, he felt something on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon strained his lips against the gag, trying to say ‘Tim’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on his lap increased, but it was only the size and pressure of a hand. Kon squirmed his thigh underneath it. Fuck, what was Tim playing at? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, finally--finally, Tim took off the earmuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Conner,” he said softly, lips brushing the shell of his ear. “I’m here as Red Robin. You’ve been kidnapped, but I’m going to get you to safety. Try not to give yourself rope-burn by straining too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And fuck. Fuck, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Being totally dependent on a mysterious hero to save him? Trusting that Tim had to be the one to save him? Fuck. Tim was going to kill him with all this waiting. But he could play this role. Kon could play the helpless victim. He still couldn’t see, no matter how much he wanted to, but he was pretty sure that was the point. He tried to speak again, but Tim put a finger over his lips, even despite the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay put,” he said. As if Kon was going anywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim put the earmuffs over his ears again, and Kon felt the rush of adrenaline, and heat pooling into his belly. How much was Tim going to work him up before finally giving him release? Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like half an hour, but it was probably only five minutes. Then, finally--finally--he felt something come onto his lap again. Properly this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tim took his earmuffs off and finally, finally untied the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t take the blindfold off yet, though. Instead, he just reached for his sides, gently massaging his bare skin where they’d been restrained. “Were you hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kon almost laughed. Then he remembered his role and tried to put on the helpless damsel act. “They hit me once. But it didn’t hurt too bad. I was just scared, mostly. Waiting for you to come get me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gently ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry it took so long,” he said. “I should probably get you out of here now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon parted his lips, hoping it came across as wanting as usual. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t I reward my savior?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Tim went silent. Then he paused. “I don’t think that would be appropriate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon furrowed his brow. Was he supposed to convince Tim to fuck him senseless? Normally Tim took initiative in situations that were as big on ‘control’ as this one was. So it was weird that he wasn’t telling him exactly what to do at this point. Normally they discussed scenarios at least a little ahead of time, but… Kon was kind of in the dark here. Was he supposed to be the faithful boyfriend, or have an illicit affair with Red Robin despite being happily engaged? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I think I got a little excited… It’s not every day I get to meet a real life Superhero,” Kon finally said, trying to play it neutral until Tim gave him a better cue. “Where is Tim, anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim went quiet again. Then, he reached for the blindfold. “I’m going to take this off,” he said uncertainly. “And I need you to not freak out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon frowned. Okay, again--where was he supposed to take this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was usually a lot better at their roleplays than this. Was Kon missing something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, the blindfold finally came off, illuminating a dark, abandoned warehouse. There were sixteen henchmen with varying injuries scattered around--many of them with batarangs in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon wet his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me this was a, uh. Real kidnapping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim raised his brows, but the mask hid the rest of his expression. “...Yes, Kon,” he said slowly. “What did you think it was?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon glanced down at himself, at the way he was tied up. Then he gave Tim a meaningful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Really, Kon?” Tim blushed to his ears. “But I guess that explains a lot. I just thought you’d figured out that you were kidnapped as Conner Kent, not as Superboy.” Which was why he hadn’t untied him, seeing as Kon could have broken out of these in an instant, if he really wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now that he knew this had been the real deal, and that these weren’t kinky ropes… He still hesitated to bust out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this had been actual danger, why the hell did he still feel so turned on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve been pretty good, Red Robin,” Kon finally said, parting his lips and looking up at his boyfriend. “I waited here for you and everything. Shouldn’t I be rewarded for being such a good hostage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim wet his lips. Then he glanced down, seeing the way Kon’s muscles strained against the cord-like ropes. The way some of the ropes almost highlighted his muscles. How the ropes just under his pecs gave him slightly greater cleavage than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked absolutely delectable like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t touch you, did they?” Tim asked, still hesitant and uncertain about taking Kon here and now, in the same place that he’d been kidnapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kon said. “No one’s touched me in days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unfortunate truth. Kon had been wanting to spend the night together for the last few days, but Tim had been busy. Before that, though, he’d been tied not unlike he was tonight. Kon could still remember how Tim had taken him against the wall. And he knew Tim remembered it just as vividly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, it seemed, finally sold it for Tim. He sat down on Kon’s lap, then traced his fingers against Kon’s sharp jawline, the leather cool against Kon’s chin. “And I expect you’d want me to do something about that, wouldn’t you.” The Robin voice. An octave lower than Tim’s. Kon was fucked. “I don’t mess around with civilians. You’d have to be pretty convincing for me to break one of my rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon parted his lips. “I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said. “You’re good at that, right? As a hero?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be. Depends on what you’re asking for.” He traced a finger down Kon’s chest, over his restraints and the muscles they were holding back. “And whether you’re going to be good. I punish bad guys, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon shivered. “I’m good. I can be good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure.” Tim swirled his fingertip just above Kon’s groin. “What is it you want me to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been tied up for ages. I need some release.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was all you wanted, you’d just ask me to cut you loose.” Tim traced his finger lower, where a bulge was growing in Kon’s boxers. Kon swallowed thickly. “No, I don’t think you’re being fully honest with me. And you know what I said about being good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Tim palmed his bulge full on. “You’re attractive, and I want you. I can’t argue that. But what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?” When Kon still hesitated, Tim tilted his chin up. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want, Conner. That is your name, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name on Tim’s lips was always sweet. But there was something about hearing it an octave lower, from Red Robin, that send shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me like I’m yours,” Kon said, face hot with honesty. “And I want you to do it while I’m tied up. Where I can’t fight back at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim smirked. “Was that so hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That said, Tim immediately picked Conner up out of the chair. It wouldn’t be useful for what they were going to do. Normally, Conner let himself fly, but he had a feeling Tim didn’t want him using any of his powers--flight included. He’d almost forgotten that Tim could lift him no problem. Almost forgotten how hot it was when he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon was almost disappointed when Tim set him down not too far away. He almost wanted to be held for a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim leaned in close to his ear, his whisper the pitch of his normal, non-Red-Robin voice. “Don’t think I don’t notice that hard-on,” he teased. “Next time we’re going to do more with me carrying you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah we are,” Kon whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kon was on the ground, Tim took out a knife to cut Kon’s hips loose. Just his hips--nothing else. And only because it would be very difficult to get anything done if he couldn’t bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon resisted the urge to stretch out his legs. Even if he found this hot, he was kind of stiff from being tied up so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kon was on the ground, Tim sat on his hips and started kissing down his body. Never his lips, as much as Kon wanted it, because they were pretending to be strangers here. It would ruin the illusion, as much as Kon wanted Tim’s lips on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t argue the results. His entire body felt warm, and he was definitely getting more worked up lower down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was sucking a dark hickey into his neck when Kon started to really feel the need to get off. But Tim didn’t seem to be in a hurry at all. If anything, he was teasing him. He gently stroked Kon through his boxers, but didn’t make any effort to do more. Just riling him up so that he’d be purely desperate later on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kon managed. “Red Robin, I thought you were going to help--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could stop now, if you wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon closed his eyes tight. “No. No, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then be patient. Let me work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim slowly continued down, but he didn’t get far before he found another spot he wanted to linger at. His pecs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hadn’t realized that these ropes made his chest stick out a little more than usual. But it seemed like they were driving Tim nuts, the way he was kissing over them. When Tim put his lips around one of his nipples and bit, Kon almost came right then. He was gentle though, alternating sucking and nibbling, until Kon felt half-mad with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just when Kon thought he couldn’t take any more, Tim moved on to the other nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon’s hips bucked a little, desperate for any contact where he really needed it. But Tim held him steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about being patient?” he said--almost a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Kon managed. “I--I’m not, not patient. I can’t wait anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can. You’ve waited this long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ran his gloved hands over Kon’s body, finally settling them on his hips. He rubbed circles into his lower waist, just an inch above his groin. Teasing him with what Kon wanted more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaned down and started kissing his stomach, wet but brief. The kisses that always came just before what Kon had been dreaming of this whole time. Kisses that Kon had been conditioned to have a reaction to, because he knew what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” Kon said, breath coming faster. “Fuck me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim kissed him through his boxers. He moved his hands to Kon’s backsize, giving a firm squeeze. Kon let out a gasp of pleasure, and when Tim did it again, then let it linger, he couldn’t help but moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs spread wide, trying to arch up. But when he tried, Tim always pushed him right back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he used his knife to cut off his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really have been patient, haven’t you?” Tim teased. Kon’s cock was an angry red, and Tim gently wrapped his hand around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought… you were going to, to take me,” Kon managed, heart pumping fast and breathing getting shallow and needy. “Take me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I can. If you can wait another minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon almost cried from need, but he knew Tim knew what he was doing. In an instant, he felt himself being turned around and spread open. Kon had never been more grateful that he didn’t need prepping until that moment, because he wasn’t sure if he could have lasted. God bless Kryptonian genes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he felt Tim inside of him, Kon almost came. He had to fight to ride it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to wait for permission, even if Tim didn’t say it anymore. He knew he had to wait for those sweet words telling him he was allowed to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was torture feeling himself thrust into again and again, feeling that tight grip on his cock and the deliberate motions of Tim’s thumb on Kon’s shaft. But it was the best kind of torture there was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon felt almost choked with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms started to shake from where they were propped to support him. He nearly fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until his eyes had started to water that he finally felt Tim’s lips in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t said yes yet,” he teased. Then he gave Kon’s cock one more pump and worse, angled himself even deeper inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn’t mean to--but for the first time in months, he came without meaning to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim kissed his shoulder, helping him ride it out. Not long afterwards, he felt Tim finish inside of him, leaving them both sticky when he pulled out. But it was worth it. So, so worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both lay still for a moment. But finally, Tim got his knife back out and started cutting away the ropes. Once Kon was free, he sprawled out on the cool ground, stretching his limbs for the first time in what was probably hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim gently cleaned him up, murmuring sweet words as he did so. And after he was entirely clean, Tim gently moved to sit on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Kon asked, sleepy and boneless after such an intense orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were tied up for a while,” Tim said, and pressed his hands firmly against Kon’s back muscles. “You’re tense. And if you’re going to fly us home, you need to feel up to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon hummed contently. He wasn’t about to say no to a massage, that was for sure. Getting home could wait another few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Extra: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red Robin? Copy, Red Robin. Have you extracted Conner Kent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman had been attempting to reach his son for the last several minutes. Tim had told him to pick them up in the next fifteen minutes, yet he was completely unreachable over comms. He had half a mind to drive over and make sure that Tim hadn’t gotten himself kidnapped, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as he picked up the keys to the Batmobile, Dick stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I wouldn’t, if I were you,” he said. “Oracle has eyes on them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s taking so long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hesitated. He made a bit of a face, and almost immediately, Bruce knew what was coming. “Well. Uh, they’re kind of… having sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce, bless him, managed not to make any expression at all. Then he tossed Dick the keys to the Batmobile. “Make sure they get home,” he said, maybe just a bit gruffer than normal. “And tell Tim not to turn his comms off again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Privately, Dick was glad that he had. As much as he cared about his little brother’s safety, there were certain things that he didn’t need to overhear. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes okay i am AWARE that if kon were actually kidnapped he would probably NOT want to immediately have sex with his boyfriend but this is a kink fic so logic has no place here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>